Medicine of Love
by Kokyou Konran
Summary: Gokudera has no idea he's in love with Hibari and finds out Hibari has a secret crush on someone. HibarixGokudera/1859/HibaGoku


Mars: This is a one-shot for my favourite coupling: 1859! Yay! I'm no good at writing yaoi and this is supposed be sort of like a parody (or something) for this one-shot in a yaoi book I have called "The Loudest Whisper". I actually based most of this on the actual one-shot, but the title is actually much better than mine. Enjoy all you yaoi fans and even more to you 1859 fans! XD

I'm no good at writing... Lemon scenes... So... Give me constructive critisim! I really hope this story gets good reviews and that lots of people read it. So Read & Review please!

**NOTE**: I don't own KHR, Amano Akira-sensei does. I don't own the actual one-shot "Cure for the Common Crush" by Matumoto Temari-sensei.

**Warning**: There is swearing, sex, slight OOCness, and weirdness.

**Pairing/Characters**: Hibari/Gokudera, Shamal

**Summary**: Gokudera has no idea he's in love with Hibari and finds out Hibari has a secret crush.

* * *

Medicine of Love

Gokudera Hayato sighed as he looked at his watch. '_It's almost time…_'

His head shot up when he heard the bell on the pharmacy's door, the place where he worked, rang. A man with black hair and cobalt eyes came in. He looked like an ordinarily handsome business man, but Gokudera knew better. It was his regular, punctual customer, Hibari Kyouya, a man who was a CEO for a famous fashion company.

"You waiting for me, Gokudera?" He smirked as he walked up to the counter.

"O-of course not!"

"Fuun~ Then why were you looking at your watch?"

"Just checking the time, jeez!" Gokudera slightly blushed and inwardly cringed. '_How did he know?_'

Hibari placed a small energy drink bottle on the counter. Nodding, Hibari payed for it.

"That's it?" Hibari nodded. "What's with you and energy drinks during this time of day? Planning something _special_ to do with your girlfriend?"

Gokudera inwardly cringed. '_Stupid! Why'd you go and say that? Now he's not going to want to come back!_'

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "Hell no. That's none of your business what I do with it. Also, I don't have a girlfriend… Only…"

"Only what, Hibari?" Gokudera leaned in closer to Hibari.

"… I guess you can call it a secret crush…" Hibari looked away. '_Why the hell did I tell him all that? He's really close too…_'

Gokudera felt a pang in his heart, but ignored it and feigned a smile. "Ahh, I see… Good luck with that!"

Hibari started to cough and Gokudera looked at with worry in his eyes. "Are you alright? Do you have a cold?"

"I guess so…" Hibari sighed as his cough went away.

"H-here." Gokudera grabbed a bag with medicine in it off the shelf. "This will help with the cold."

Hibari took it. "How much?"

Gokudera waved his hands in protest. "No, it's alright. No need to pay. I kind of feel bad for trying to provoke you when you're sick."

"Thanks… I hope it works…" Hibari mumbled. '_Oh, that's the only reason?… Not that I care!_'

"Of course it will!" Gokudera feigned a grin.

As soon as Hibari exited the pharmacy, Gokudera fell to the floor shaking. "If his crush… Turns out to be consensual… He may have no reason to come here anymore…" His head shot up. "I mean! It's not like I should care or anything!"

Then the phone started to ring and Gokudera quickly got up to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Ungh." Someone moaned on the other end. Gokudera was taken aback. '_That voice! It couldn't be!_'

"H-Hibari?"

"Gokudera… I think there's something wrong with the medicine you gave me…"

"What? Are you sure? What's wrong?"

"After I took it, my heart started to beat faster and I feel hot."

"Are you sure it was after you took it?"

"Yes." He moaned which made Gokudera flinch and turn red.

"A-ah, shit. Hold on, I'm going to look into it!" Gokudera put down the phone and rushed into the backroom. He saw Shamal, the owner of the pharmacy, there.

"Oi, brat. Have you seen a bag of pills? I put it on the shelf with for cold medicine. It's my special mix of aphrodisiacs. I'm sure I left it there…"

"Wait what?_ Aphrodisiacs_?" Gokudera ran out of the pharmacy as fast as he could. '_How could I have been so stupid?_'

**X1859X1859X**

"Hibari! It's me! Open up!" Gokudera called out in front of Hibari's apartment door. The door opened slightly to reveal a flushed Hibari.

"G-Gokudera, why are you here?"

"Are you alright? You got to let me in!"

"Go away. I can take care of this myself." '_I can't let him see me like this…_'

"No! You're suffering and I want to help you!"

Hibari pulled on his door handle to close it, but Gokudera pulled on the outer handle to open it. Both were too stubborn to give up.

"Go away I said!"

"No! Now let me in, damnit!"

"Don't come in, stupid!"

Gokudera pulled with all his might and finally won the push-pull battle with Hibari. (Poor door…) He opened the door with a bang.

"God damnit Hibari! I came because I was worried about you!"

Hibari said nothing and turned away from him. Gokudera followed in after him.

"I told you to go away, stupid herbivore!" Hibari growled at him. Gokudera was slightly taken aback by the weird nickname, but protested anyway.

"Shut up! Look, I'm sorry about making a mistake with the medicine-"

"It wasn't cold medicine, was it? That's why I'm _busy_ right now…"

Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise and turned crimson red. '_Oh shit… I get what he's saying._'

Gokudera sat down in front of Hibari and reached out to touch the front of his pants.

"G-Gokdera? What are-" Hibari flinched and covered his mouth to hold in a moan, but Gokudera didn't notice.

I'm so sorry! This is all the medicine's fault, so don't feel embarrassed. I'm sure it's painful! I do wonder how we can make this better?"

Gokudera was trying to think of a way to help him and Hibari suddenly thought of something. He grabbed Gokudera's hand which made Gokudera look at him.

"I have an idea… Relieve me yourself."

"W-what? You mean do _that_?"

Hibari turned away. "If you can't do it, then don't. I can do it myself."

Gokudera stops him. "N-no! I'm fine… It's my responsibility anyway, so I'll do it."

Gokudera leans down as he opens Hibari's pants to see the throbbing member. '_I know I could _never_ do this with anyone, but… Why is it ok if I do this with _him_?_'

"Nngh." Hibari slightly flinched at the contact.

"Ne, Hibari… I think it's best if… I use my _mouth_ instead." Gokudera said without thinking.

Hibari slightly gulped as Gokudera dipped down to take his member in his mouth.

"Sorry if I'm no good." Gokudera said before he started.

Hibari shuddered as Gokudera licked his wet, stiff member. He moaned Gokudera's name as he began to suck on it.

'_I guess this isn't that bad after all…_' Gokudera thought.

Suddenly Hibari came in his mouth. Gokudera pulled away and coughed it out, trying not to choke on it.

"Sorry."

"I-it's alright. Are you feeling better now?" Gokudera asked still coughing it out.

"Better." Hibari then put his hand on the front of Gokudera's pants. "But… It seems you got hard too…"

"Ngn! N-no I don't!" Gokudera protested.

"It's my turn…" Hibari whispered huskily into Gokudera's ear. "…To relive you now."

Gokudera shdered as Hibari unzipped his pants and held onto his now throbbing member. "Stop it! I can take it! No!"

Hibari started to stroke Gokudera's member, only getting faster as Gokudera moaned louder. Suddenly, Hibari flipped Gokudera on his back and started to suck on his member.

"N-no! Ah, fuck! S-stop it!" Gokudera moaned.

He was powerless to stop Hibari from sucking his member and he came in his mouth. Unlike him, Hibari gulped it all up without choking on it. Both were panting heavily and were flushed, but Gokudera was flushed more than Hibari. Neither of them spoke for a while and all that was heard was panting.

"Gokudera… I want to go again…" Gokudera blushed even more when he said this. "But this time… Somewhere _different_."

"Wha! Wait! Ah!" Gokudera shuddered as Hibari licked his hole.

"Don't worry… I'll try to make it as painless as possible." Gokudera was slightly shocked by what Hibari said, but submitted to him. "Get ready…"

Hibari slowly put his member into Gokudera's hole, but it wasn't easy for Gokudera to take it without lubricant or lotion. Gokudera was in pain and begged to Hibari. "N-no! Ah! It hurts! Take it out, Hibari!"

Hibari said nothing and kept pounding into Gokudera. Gokudera moaned in pleasure and pain. He didn't know why he let Hibari do this. They were both covered in sweat, their breathing being ragged, their hearts were beating faster than normal, and both of their eyes were glazed with lust.

That night, Hibari pummeled Gokudera over and over. But Gokudera wondered. '_Was it all just out of a sense of responsibility?_'

**X1859X1859X**

Both were lying on Hibari's futon. Gokudera faced the opposite direction of Hibari, not wanting him to see his red face. Hibari propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over Gokudera.

"Did I overdo it, Gokudera? Sorry…"

"N-no, don't apologize. If I hadn't given you that medicine, then this wouldn't have happened."

Hibari cringed slightly and stayed silent. After sometime, he spoke again. "No… I would have slept with you even if you didn't give me the medicine."

Gokudera got up and blushed even harder. "Wha! What are you saying? Don't fuck with me!"

Hibari pulled him back down and hugged him from behind. Gokudera struggled in his grip, but couldn't get out of it. He sighed as he finally gave up and let Hibari do what he wanted.

"I'm saying, Gokudera, that I…" Hibari couldn't say it. He couldn't say those three little words out loud. '_I love you._'

"What?"

"That… I… You…" Hibari cut himself off, not knowing how to say it.

"You love me?" Gokudera asked.

"… Yeah…" Hibari answered which made Gokudera's eyes widen.

"You can't mean that!"

"I do and you better not sell that medicine to other customers."

"Wha! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes, I can. You're mine." Hibari growled possessively which made Gokudera turn crimson red.

"Wha! Where'd you get that idea?"

Hibari ignored Gokudera's question. "I'm glad you have a strong sense of duty, but I don't want you doing it with other guys."

Gokudera turned to face Hibari and pointed his finger at him. "You're so stupid for a CEO! Idiot!"

Hibari growled at his comment, but before he could say anything Gokudera interrupted him. "I'd never do something like this with anyone but **you**!"

Gokudera hugged Hibari's naked chest and Hibari wrapped his arms around Gokudera. He smirked knowing that what he wanted was his to keep now.

**AFTERWARDS:**

It's been a few days since that night. They started to call each other by their first names and broke the news to Shamal, who was promptly disgusted on how his pupil turned out to be gay, but none the less congratulated them and was sincerely happy for them. Well… Somewhat happy for them. They started to live together in Hibari's apartment, which for some reason was able to fit both their things without crowding the whole apartment.

Hibari came into the pharmacy like he usually did before, but this time, he didn't need to buy anything anymore. He went straight to Gokudera and kissed him on the lips. Gokudera sighed knowing that since they got together, Hibari's been much more possessive and violent over him. He had known what Hibari was actually like in and out of his CEO job, he just didn't know how extreme it was… Hibari put his tongue in Gokudera's mouth and started to explore, not caring about what was going on around them.

The bell on the door chimed, but neither heard it for they were too busy making out.

"EEK!"

They heard that and pulled away, but the customer was already gone. Then they heard a sigh.

"I'm glad you two _finally_ decided to get together, but can you do your lovey-dovey shit, oh I don't know, 10ft away from my store?"

"You're just jealous. Besides, if you want someone to blame, blame yourself for making that medicine."

"Shut it, brat. I own this store and what I say goes. So stop your lip fucking that scares away our customers and do your damn job!"

"Sheesh, alright already!"

Gokudera didn't notice Hibari sneak over behind the counter and hugged him from behind.

"K-Kyouya!"

"I just said! Oh, forget it… That bastard isn't going to listen to me anyway."

"Damn straight." Hibari stuck his middle finger out at him which in turn made Shamal do the same. Then he left to the back room while mumbling something about "brats and their horrible sense for a lover."

Both just continued on what they were doing as if they were never interrupted. Then Gokudera broke away.

"Shamal's right though. I'm going to lose my job if you keep coming in here distracting me! So we need to do this in the privacy of our room!"

"Che. Fine… But you're not getting away from me that easily." Hibari nibbled on Gokudera's ear.

"The hell? Stop that, Kyouya!" Gokudera blushed.

"GET TO WORK!" Shamal interrupted them before it got any farther and more disgusting for him.

"Fuck…" Hibari clicked his tongue at the sudden interruption.

"Kyouya, we'll finish this later… Ok?" Gokudera patted the taller man's head.

"Hn… Fine…" Hibari looked away, slightly blushing.

"Good Kyouya!" Gokudera smiled which made Hibari blush and steal a kiss from him.

"STUPID BRAT! WHAT DID I SAY?"

"Shut up Shamal!"

"Bastard, how dare he talk to you like that!"

"Calm down, Kyouya!"

"No way in hell, Hayato. I'll bite him to death for interrupting us!"

"KYOUYA!"

* * *

Mars: How was that? Please R&R! :D

Thanks for reading!


End file.
